RP Solo Stories
RP Solo Stories are stories that show a sinifigant time for a character of the RP. These stories are posted by User Blog Post Rules 1. It must be on a blog post, it can't be posted as a wiki page. 2. It can be about any character you controll. 3. You can add more of your characters to the Solo Story. It dosen't have to have only one character. 4. If your want to add another User's OC, you will have to ask. Characters that are not OCs can be use without permision. 5. If the story has more then one part, then you can either add contents to the blog, or create another blog for the other part(s). Stories This is the list of the RP Solo Stories so far Shade's Master Shadow.....NightDusk! This is the vary first Solo Story on this wiki and the first Solo Story created by SierraSia. Main Character: Shade Amethyst New Characters: Venomiss, Mud-Bud, Q-Pid, Lake. Other Characters: NightDusk. Time/Location: This toke place durring the 6 months between the 1st RP and the 2nd RP in Sia's hometown. Bio: Shade belives that he may be a Shadow Being, but was still unsure, so he walks around town thinking. While doing so, SHadow runs into some of the Anti-Heroes Sia fights with sometimes. Sia's Homwtown Shock This is the second Solo Story created by SierraSia and the first Solo Story to have more then one part Main Character: Sia Sapphire New Characters: Lilly, Alfa the Wizard, Michle Bluesmith Time/Location: This toke place durring the six months in between the 1st RP and 2nd RP in Sia's home town. Bio: When Sia come back to her hometown, she finnaly tells her father her secret about her powers. Then he told Sia things about her mother. Still worried about the one part she was able to remember on "that day", Sia gose to Alfa for some advice. Sia's Homwtown Shock (Part 2) Main Character: Sia Sapphire New Characters: Dr. Noah Bluesmith Other Characters: Lilly, Shade Amethyst, Venomiss, Mud-Bud, Lake, Q-Pid. Time/Location: Same time and location as part 1. Bio: Sia and Lilly go to Sia's uncle, Doctor Noah Bluesmith, to help find clues about the day Sia dosen't remember. A few moments later, Sia and Lilly discover a shocking suprise from Sia's rivals and enemies. The Spark Dies Out Main Character: Spark Topaz Other Characters: Q-Pid, NightDusk. Time/Location: This toke place durring the six months between the 1st RP and the 2nd RP at Sia's hometown, a abandon werehouse, and at a hotel miles away from Sia's hometown. Bio : Spark chases Q-Pid to get a "package" that Q stole from NightDusk. Later, Spark get an ''exploding ''suprise. In the end, one girl is seen ploting her revenge. Black Doom's Lament This is the first Solo Story created by Bandicootfan63 Main Character: Black Doom New Characters: Luna (Luna's Mother), Maria Robotnik Other Characters: Bean, Shadow Time/Location: The beginning toke place in the presant in the Desth from Above RP on Black Doom's star ship, and the rest of it was 50 years ago on the ARK. Crash Man, Reborn Luna's Origin